


A Winter's Tale

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на OE-fest по заявке: Валентин Придд | Арно Сэ, джен. "Это вы научили меня дружить, виконт." Второе исполнение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Tale

* * *

Арно Савиньяк отчаянно мерз и проклинал за это свою забывчивость. Нет, о важных делах он не имел обыкновения забывать. А вот о том, что нужно захватить с собой на экскурсию в Старый Парк шарф и перчатки он благополучно запамятовал. Арно подышал на руки, безуспешно пытаясь согреть замерзшие пальцы, и хмуро глянул в сторону учителя, увлеченно вещавшего о достопримечательностях очередной каменной скульптуры. Далось ему это наглядное демонстрирование древней архитектуры и композиции. Нет бы весной выбрать подходящий для экскурсии денек, ан нет, изволь теперь дрожать, стоя на мокром то ли снегу, то ли каше, да еще и умудряться слушать о том, какую форму носа предпочитали в гальтарские времена, и чем она отличалась от форм носов, предпочитаемых во времена нынешние…  
Арно задрал подбородок и демонстративно перевел взгляд на скульптуру, делая вид, что чрезвычайно увлечен непревзойденным мастерством скульптора, и игнорируя взгляд Валентина Придда, который он поймал на себе. Придд стоял рядом с учителем с тетрадью в руках, как обычно, конспектируя каждое слово. Дурацкий Спрут, и чего уставился? Сам спокоен как стадо бергеров, да и с чего ему не быть спокойным – он-то шарф не забыл. Арно сердито надулся и принялся переступать с ноги на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то согреть замерзающие даже в зимних ботинках ступни.  
\- Капотта совсем сдурел – в такой день потащить нас сюда, - буркнуло над ухом.  
Арно обернулся и улыбнулся Ричарду против воли – ну хоть кто-то разделял его мнение о происходящем!  
Ричард Окделл бросал обреченные взгляды за спину учителя, где скрывалась свобода в виде калитки, ведущей прочь из застывшего и опостылевшего им парка. Там была улица и люди, там расположились ярмарки и штабелями громоздились сладости на прилавках, там приветливо звенели колокольчики над дверями в трактиры и пабы с согревающими напитками…  
\- И не говори, - с чувством выдохнул Арно. – Когда уже у нас будет обещанное свободное время?  
\- Как только закончится лекция, - Ричард кивнул на статуи вокруг, поднимая воротник куртки и втягивая голову в плечи. – А закончится она скоро, ему осталось рассказать еще про троих. Есть планы, куда пойдешь?  
\- Греться, - совершенно искренне ответил Арно. – Хоть куда, хоть к Леворукому, хоть в Закат, лишь бы погреться.  
\- Поддерживаю, - Альберто Салина стучал зубами неподалеку. – Как марикьяре, я в ужасе от сегодняшней погоды в целом, и от этого мероприятия под названием «поучительная экскурсия» в частности.  
\- Ты же в Хексберг жил, - усмехнулся Арно. – А мерзнешь?  
\- А ты в Торке и Ноймаре сколько лет торчал, и на себя посмотри, - показал ему язык Берто. – Это вон Спруту ничего, а мы все заиндевели.  
\- Придд сам по себе – айсберг, - презрительно сморщил нос Ричард. – Поэтому и ничего.  
\- Это точно, - хихикнул Салина.  
\- Задние ряды, попрошу потише! – Капотта грозно сверкнул на них глазами. – Сосредоточьтесь на лекции – все это будет в экзамене!  
На лицах унаров отобразилось уныние.  
\- Ты тоже без понятия, о чем он вещал все утро? – безнадежно спросил Ричард у Арно шепотом, стараясь не нарваться на очередное замечание.  
\- Ты видишь у меня диктофон или тетрадь? – развел руками Арно. – Значит без понятия, - хмыкнул он, когда Ричард отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- У Спрута можно списать, - Салина бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в сторону Валентина, который вежливо спрашивал что-то у учителя, быстро строча в своей тетради.  
Арно и Ричард одинаково скривились.  
\- У него попросишь…  
\- Я лучше двойку домой притащу…  
Арно встряхнулся и затопал с удвоенной силой, отгоняя холод и снова делая вид, что не заметил на себе внимательного взгляда Валентина, на несколько мгновений отвлекшегося от лекции учителя.  


* * *

\- Савиньяк, где твои перчатки и шарф?  
Вопрос, как и персона, которая его задала, застали Арно врасплох. Лекция закончилась, и унарам полагалось свободное время до того как автобус отвезет их назад в Лаик. Все разбрелись по городу кто куда, и Арно вдруг понял, что оказался один. Катершванцы уволокли Ричарда в бергерский паб, Альберто застрял где-то с Паоло, а Арно упустил момент, и теперь потерял их из виду. Он тупо переминался с ноги на ногу у каменной вазы, не зная куда пойти, а теперь его, ко всем незадачам, отыскал никто иной, как Придд.  
\- Дома забыл, - буркнул Арно, увидев, что Валентин продолжает стоять рядом, ожидая ответа.  
Аккуратно застегнутое на все пуговицы серое пальто, лиловые перчатки и шарф, школьная сумка через плечо – все настолько прилизано и ухожено, словно Валентин сошел с обложки какого-нибудь журнала. Безупречность и вежливость Валентина для многих являлись оскорблением сами по себе. Возможно, это было связано с тем, как холодно и отстраненно он держался с остальными.  
Арно подумал, что бредит, когда Валентин снял свои перчатки и протянул ему. Он моргнул и непонимающе посмотрел на Придда. Рожа Спрута оставалась невозмутимой как камень.  
\- Зачем?  
Валентин пожал плечами.  
\- Я северянин, мне привычнее. А ты мерзнешь. Не беспокойся, они чистые, - добавил он, неверно истолковав взгляд Арно.  
\- Я, эээ… спасибо, - Арно ощутил себя идиотом, но отказаться от перчаток в такой ситуации выглядело бы крайне невежливо, к тому же, он действительно очень замерз.  
Арно торопливо натянул лиловые перчатки и вздохнул с облегчением, ощутив тепло, мгновенно разливающееся по замерзшим пальцам. Валентин внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией, а потом внезапно стянул с себя шарф и, прежде чем Арно успел что-либо сделать, обмотал его вокруг шеи Савиньяка. Арно потрясенно уставился на Валентина, впервые за долгое время оставшись без слов.  
\- Я северянин, - повторил Придд, улыбаясь краешком губ. – Тебе он нужнее.  
После этого, не дожидаясь ответа, Валентин махнул Арно рукой и удалился куда-то в сторону Аббатского музея, оставив Арно ошеломленно смотреть ему вслед.  


* * *

И зачем это Спрут отдал ему шарф и перчатки? С чего вдруг такое внимание? И с каких это пор Придд выделяет его среди остальных? Арно задумчиво подергал край лилового шарфа, скептически косясь на него. Странный он, этот Спрут… Всегда держится холодно и надменно, попробуй подступись, а тут – внезапно. При этом, что было у него на уме и чем он руководствовался, отдавая шарф и перчатки, оставалось тайной за четырьмя замками.  
Арно давно исподтишка наблюдал за Валентином в классе. Спрута все недолюбливали, потому что он всегда все знал, держался отстраненно и никогда не участвовал в совместных мероприятиях, предпочитая общество учителей, нежели однокорытников. Придда держали за спесивого и высокомерного мерзавца, и никто не рвался с ним общаться. А потом все удивлялись, почему он не дает скопировать свои конспекты.  
Погруженный в размышления, Арно недолго бродил по узким улочкам, с любопытством разглядывая праздничные товары на прилавках, когда его отыскал Альберто.  
\- Ты куда пропал? – возмутился Салина, подхватывая Арно под руку. – Мы тебя повсюду искали! Ты от нас отстал и мы…  
Альберто неожиданно замолк, и Арно поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на него. Проследив за взглядом Салины, Арно ощутил, как его щеки против воли заливаются краской.  
\- У тебя же не было шарфа, - Леворукий подери марикьяре и его наблюдательность!  
\- Не было, - согласился Арно. – Теперь есть.  
\- Он лиловый, - Альберто явно решил довести допрос до конца.  
\- И что с того?  
\- Лиловый у нас носит только Зараза.  
Арно пожал плечами.  
\- Все может быть, - неопределенно произнес он. – Куда ты меня тащишь-то? – встрепенулся Арно, заодно переводя тему разговора.  
\- В паб, разумеется, - невозмутимо ответил Салина. – Катершванцы откопали чудеснейшее место! Как раз согреемся и выпьем чего-нибудь горячего. Сладостей Паоло уже накупил, на всех хватит.  
\- Здорово! – широко улыбнулся Арно, спеша за Салиной.  
Он решил выбросить из головы неожиданную мысль, прежде чем она успела завладеть его вниманием.  
«А где сейчас Валентин, и неужели он, как всегда, совсем один?»  


* * *

Арно тоскливо покосился на свой рюкзак, в котором лежал шарф с перчатками Спрута. Он хотел вернуть их сегодня, но Валентин в школу не пришел. Никто не обратил на это особого внимания, а вот у Арно настроение испортилось сразу. Валентин никогда не пропускал занятий, только прошлой осенью его не было несколько дней, он специально отпросился у Арамоны, предъявив объяснительное письмо родителей. Причины классу он, разумеется, не называл, но слухи откуда-то поползли, и, насколько Арно понял, у Валентина тогда погиб старший брат. А вдруг сейчас что-то случилось с ним самим? Слишком уж нетипично было отсутствие Спрута, тем более на неделе перед экзаменами. Арно еле дождался окончания урока и подошел к преподавателю.  
\- Господин Шабли?  
\- Чем могу помочь, Савиньяк? – улыбнулся старенький учитель.  
Арно замялся.  
\- Вы не знаете, почему сегодня отсутствует Валентин Придд?  
Шабли щелкнул застежками обшарпанного портфеля, собирая бумаги с учительского стола.  
\- Не могу сказать, Савиньяк. Он не предупреждал никого о том, что его не будет.  
\- Спасибо, - Арно подавил разочарование. – Извините, что задержал вас, - он подобрал рюкзак и торопливо выбежал из класса.  
\- Арно, пойдем во двор покидаемся снежками? – ткнул его в бок Салина.  
Ричард и Паоло маячили неподалеку, явно настроившись на веселое времяпровождение. Но у Арно появилась другая идея.  
\- Простите, я сегодня занят, - он махнул рукой друзьям и побежал к автобусной остановке, не дожидаясь, пока кто-либо из них пустит ему шпильку в ответ, или задразнит.  
Леворукий, да еще вчера он бы сам себя задразнил, если бы кто сказал, что он собирается наведаться к Заразе домой!  


* * *

Придды в столице пользовались известностью – как-никак Вальтер Придд занимал высшую судейскую должность, а Ангелика Придд состояла при королеве, и их семья не бедствовала. Арно знал приблизительное месторасположение дома, где жил Валентин, и ноги сами несли его в ту сторону.  
Зачем он вообще идет к Валентину? Кто ему сказал, что Спрут будет рад его видеть? Скорее всего, он просто вежливо поблагодарит его и пошлет к кошкам, столь же вежливо и с каменной физиономией. И все равно Арно упрямо шагал к большому серому особняку со спрутом на фронтоне. Фамильный герб Приддов подходил им чрезвычайно. Арно помялся у двери, а потом все же решился и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Ему открыла женщина с каштановыми волосами, и Арно невольно удивился – неужели у Валентина настолько молодая мать?  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо поздоровался он, прекрасно помня, как его старший брат Эмиль однажды заметил, что Приддов невозможно перецеремонить, сколько ни старайся – они славились своим воспитанием и манерами. – Прошу прощения за беспокойство, могу ли я увидеть Валентина? Он же дома?  
Женщина вежливо склонила голову и открыла дверь шире, пропуская Арно внутрь.  
\- Да, Вальхен дома. Проходите, прошу вас, - ее голос был тихим и спокойным, как у Валентина. – Вы его друг из школы?  
Друг ли он Придду? Они почти не общались. Но если не друг, то за какими кошками он приперся, и тем более, почему беспокоился сегодня о Спруте? Да и не только сегодня – с того момента как Валентин отдал ему вещи в Старом Парке, он не выходил у Арно из головы. Поразмыслив об этом и тщательно все взвесив, Арно решительно кивнул.  
\- Да, я из Лаик. Меня зовут Арно Савиньяк. Я хотел отнести Валентину переписать сегодняшние лекции, - нашелся он. – Его же не было на занятиях.  
Женщина кивнула и повела Арно за собой вглубь дома, казавшегося изнутри больше, чем снаружи. Возле одной из комнат второго этажа женщина остановилась и постучала.  
\- Вальхен, к тебе пришли.  
Спустя несколько мгновений дверь открылась, и Арно увидел Валентина.  
Спрут был одет в сиреневую пижаму, с наброшенной поверх нее шерстяной кофтой. Его волосы были собраны в короткий хвостик, лицо было бледным, как и всегда, не считая нездорового румянца на щеках и лихорадочно блестящих глаз. Арно нахмурился. Заболел? Вот же глупый Зараза!  
\- Благодарю, что проводила гостя ко мне, - сказал Валентин женщине, учтиво кивая Арно. – Рад тебя видеть, Савиньяк, - рожа невозмутимая, но носом он шмыгнул как обычный человек.  
\- Я сделаю вам сэндвичи, - сказала женщина. – Спускайтесь потом на кухню перекусить. Вальхен, не забудь выпить таблетки.  
\- Не забуду, Ирэна, - Валентин отступил вглубь комнаты, давая Арно пройти. – Чем обязан твоему визиту? – осведомился он.  
\- Ты зовешь мать по имени? – удивился Арно.  
Валентин приподнял брови.  
\- Ирэна – моя старшая сестра, - пояснил он равнодушно. – Родители уехали в отпуск в Васспард, и попросили ее присмотреть за моими братьями, поскольку она как раз собиралась некоторое время погостить у нас в Олларии. Клаус и Питер еще слишком маленькие, чтобы оставаться одним дома, а я занят в школе.  
\- А… тогда понятно, - Арно улыбнулся. – Я-то думал, чего она такая молодая.  
\- Так зачем ты пришел? – Валентин присел на краешек кровати и жестом показал Арно на стул.  
Комната у Спрута была просторной и светлой – аж удивительно. Арно почему-то всегда считал, что Валентину больше подходит какое-нибудь полутемное подземелье с пыльными книгами, а не современная комната с двумя окнами, книжными полками, письменным столом и кроватью. На прикроватной тумбочке стояла в рамке фотография Валентина в обнимку с улыбающимся юношей с длинными каштановыми волосами. Арно невольно ощутил грусть – неужели это тот самый погибший брат? Похоже, что Валентину он явно был дорог…  
Арно присел на предложенное ему место и молча вынул из рюкзака шарф и перчатки Валентина, протягивая их ему.  
\- Я постирал и высушил их, - торопливо сказал он, отчего-то ощущая себя неловко.  
Валентин удивленно моргнул, машинально принимая вещи из рук Арно. Он ненароком коснулся его пальцев, и Арно помрачнел – ладонь Валентина была горячей.  
\- Благодарю, - сказал Спрут. – Не стоило беспокоиться.  
\- Стоило, - огрызнулся Арно. – Я волновался сегодня, когда увидел, что тебя нет на уроках. Балбес, зачем ты отдал их мне, если сам мерз? Заладил, мол «северянин, северянин», а теперь посмотри на себя – умудрился заболеть перед экзаменами! – Арно сам от себя не ожидал столь эмоциональной отповеди.  
Валентин смотрел на него с выражением легкого потрясения на лице, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, что беспокоился, - просто сказал он, и от его слов по груди Арно будто разлилось тепло. – Я действительно немного приболел, но тебе не стоило настолько сильно переживать. Материал к экзаменам я как-нибудь выучу.  
Арно поелозил на стуле, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть.  
\- Ты это, - буркнул он. – Хочешь переписать сегодняшние лекции?  
Валентин иронично изогнул бровь.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать мне, что в кои-то веки слушал учителей, да еще и записывал их слова?  
\- Тебя же не было, - Леворукий, щеки так горят – ну точно покраснел!  
И, судя по довольной физиономии, Спрут заметил. Арно досадливо цокнул языком и продолжил.  
\- У кого еще списывать, если кроме тебя обычно не конспектирует никто? Пришлось страдать самому.  
\- Логичное умозаключение, - ухмыльнулся Валентин. – Прошу прощения, мне нужно принять лекарства, - он потянулся к стакану с водой и нескольким таблеткам, рассыпанным по тумбочке.  
\- Ты как вообще? – Арно, нахмурившись, наблюдал за тем, как Валентин пьет таблетки.  
Спрут пожал плечами.  
\- Отлежусь в выходные, думаю, что на следующей неделе смогу прийти в школу.  
\- Можно я буду заходить к тебе и приносить лекции и задания? – тон Арно был необычайно серьезным.  
Валентин долго и внимательно разглядывал его, и Арно окончательно смутился.  
\- Решил научить меня дружить? – в глазах Валентина мелькнули бесенята, или это отблеск лихорадки?  
Арно тряхнул волосами и посмотрел в глаза Валентину.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос, и озорно хихикнул. – Думаешь, получится?  
\- Полагаю, что ты на правильном пути, Савиньяк.  
«А ведь Зараза-то, оказывается, хороший», - подумал Арно. – «Только разговаривать с ним тяжело, если с непривычки».  
\- Вот и хорошо, - произнес он вслух и поднялся со стула. – Мне надо идти домой, - виновато сказал он. – А то матушка потеряет, и будет потом выспрашивать, куда это я запропастился. Я зайду к тебе завтра?  
\- Буду рад, - улыбка Валентина оказалась искренней и теплой, и губы Арно сами по себе растянулись в ответной улыбке. – Захвати с собой сэндвич? – предложил Валентин. – А то зря, что ли, Ирэна старалась?  
Арно кивнул и протянул руку Валентину.  
\- Извини, если я раньше вел себя, как дурак, и плохо относился к тебе, - Арно решил быть искренним до конца. – Я действительно хотел бы стать твоим другом.  
Валентин пожал руку Арно, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Я польщен, Савиньяк, - сказал он. – Надо будет подарить тебе как-нибудь лиловый шарф с помпонами в виде спрутов, - серьезно добавил он. – В знак великой дружбы.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем до Арно дошло, что Валентин пошутил, и он расхохотался, с нарастающим удивлением глядя, как Придд смеется вместе с ним.


End file.
